Textes autour du Fluri
by Kaleiya
Summary: Recueil d'OS contenant du Fluri et de la romance. OS 1 : La lettre


Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia appartient à Namco

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Titre : X façons de lui dire « je t'aime »

Genre Global : Romance

Rating OS : K+ (susceptible de grimper par la suite)

Genre OS : humour, UA, School-fic

Note : Dans le genre débile complet, je vous propose ce recueil qui contiendra… Ben plusieurs textes sur le thème du Fluri et des déclarations d'amour.

* * *

**OS 1 : La lettre **

La cloche venait de sonner la fin des cours au lycée. Flynn fut, comme toujours, le dernier à sortir de la salle de la classe, ayant bien pris le temps de noter le travail à faire pour le prochain cours et de vérifier que tout était en ordre.

Comme il ne participait à aucun club cette année, il passait une bonne heure à la bibliothèque de l'établissement pour réviser, souvent au grand désespoir de son meilleur ami qui de temps en temps venait le rejoindre pour lui tenir compagnie.

Alors qu'il ouvrait son casier pour y récupérer les cours qu'il souhaitait revoir, il vit une enveloppe en tomber. Intrigué, il la ramassa et l'ouvrit, y découvrant une lettre écrite sur un papier rose avec des cœurs :

« _Cher Flynn,_

_Cela fait si longtemps que je souhaitais vous l'avouer en face mais le courage et les mots me manquaient. C'est pour cela que j'ai préféré vous écrire cette lettre afin de vous faire part de mes sentiments à votre égard. _

_Quand je vous vois, mon cœur bat la chamade. Je me sens rougir lorsque vous me souriez. Votre regard azur me donne envie de m'y noyer indéfiniment. Votre rire résonne à mes oreilles comme la plus belle des mélodies. Au moindre contact physique entre nous, mon corps frémit de ce toucher, aussi mince soit-il. Dans mes rêves les plus fous, je m'imagine plongeant mon nez dans votre toison d'or, y respirant ainsi pleinement votre odeur._

_Flynn, mon cœur a été mis à nu dans ces simples mots exprimant tout l'amour que je ressens pour vous. Je vous aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne jusqu'à présent. _

_Je vous attends dans la salle 301 après les cours. J'espère que vous viendrez._ »

Il resta un instant interdit après la lecture de cette déclaration d'amour. Il en avait déjà reçu plusieurs, la plupart aussi anonymes que celle-ci, mais c'était la première fois qu'une fille lui donnait rendez-vous dans une salle de classe. Habituellement, c'était derrière le gymnase ou bien à la bibliothèque vu qu'il y passait beaucoup de temps.

Il devait admettre qu'il était assez intrigué, cette lettre ayant une écriture nette et soignée… voire trop soignée. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il connaissait l'auteur de cette lettre mais vu le nombre de filles qui lui tournait autour – en enlevant Estellise, Judith, Rita et Sodia car elles étaient ses amies – tous les jours, la liste était longue. Cependant, le contenu de cette déclaration lui suggérait que c'était plutôt une personne avec qui il avait des contacts plus amicaux, voire même une fille dont il était proche.

Judith était celle qu'il raya en premier, la jeune femme n'étant absolument pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Et puis, si elle avait eu des sentiments amoureux pour lui, il était quasi certain qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à les lui avouer en face.

Rita aussi était à rayer de cette liste. Pas seulement à cause de leur différence d'âge mais aussi parce qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'elle était accro à Estellise, que ce soit en amitié ou non. De plus, il avait déjà vu son écriture qui était souvent illisible au premier coup d'œil, la brune n'étant pas très adepte de la calligraphie.

Restaient Sodia et Estellise. Toutes les deux pouvaient correspondre au profil de la lettre, chacune ayant une écriture assez soignée bien que la façon dont était faites les majuscules lui faisait plutôt penser à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, celles-ci aimant bien faire de belles lettres alors que la rousse a plutôt tendance à aller au plus simple face à des caractères plus complexes.

Cependant, il n'excluait pas le fait qu'il pouvait se tromper sur toute la ligne et cela, il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

A présent devant l'entrée de la salle 301, Flynn inspira et expira un bon coup, prêt mentalement à rencontrer cette mystérieuse admiratrice et, s'il le faut vraiment, à devoir l'éconduire de la manière la plus courtoise possible – il détestait faire pleurer les filles donc à force d'avoir des déclarations d'amour, il était devenu expert dans le domaine du « je ne partage pas tes sentiments mais je passe une bonne heure à te faire avaler la pilule pour que tu prennes cette nouvelle sans verser des torrents de larmes devant moi. »

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe et y découvrit une fille qui lui tournait le dos, regardant la cour du lycée par la fenêtre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait constater est qu'elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait rassemblé en une simple natte nouée d'un ruban bleu, rappelant la couleur de la jupe plissée de son uniforme.

« Bonjour ? » fit-il, un peu incertain, ne reconnaissant pas cette silhouette.

La jeune femme eut un léger sursaut en entendant sa voix. Il la vit baisser légèrement la tête mais elle ne prononça pas un mot. Flynn supposa qu'elle tentait de cacher sa gêne.

« Au sujet de… hum… A propos de ta lettre, je… » commença-t-il, se frottant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne de sa main gauche. « Je suis plutôt flatté mais je ne pense pas ressentir des sentiments aussi forts que les tiens. »

Il remarqua un léger tremblement qui la secouait à présent, faisait s'allumer dans son cerveau l'alarme « DANGER ! Elle est au bord des larmes ! », signe qu'il lui était nécessaire de sortir le plan d'urgence pour ce genre de cas.

« Je veux dire… Tu es très certainement une fille super et tu trouveras à coup sûr quelqu'un qui t'aimera à ta juste valeur. » commença-t-il en tentant de rester le plus calme possible malgré les circonstances. Il voulait continuer mais s'aperçut bien vite de deux choses : la brune ne semblait pas se calmer et il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom ou son prénom. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu une seule fille de sa classe ayant cette coiffure.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, il entendit une sorte de léger pouffement qui lui était étrangement familier. C'est en regardant à nouveau l'autre personne présente dans la pièce qu'il eut comme une illumination. D'une part, elle n'était pas sur le point d'éclater en sanglots mais étouffait tant bien que mal un rire et d'autre part, ce n'était pas une fille et, dans ses connaissances, il n'y avait qu'un seul garçon aux cheveux longs et à l'écriture soignée…

« Yuri ! » réalisa Flynn, sa panique laissant place à la surprise.

Yuri, à présent découvert, laissa éclater son fou rire et se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour voir son visage. Il ne fut pas déçu de voir son expression étonnée, signe que s'il avait réussit à tenir plus longtemps, il ne se serait très certainement pas grillé.

« Sérieux Flynn, si tu voyais ta tête… » fit le brun une fois qu'il parvint à se reprendre. « J'en espérais pas tant ! »

Le blond, remit du choc, jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami, n'ayant pas vraiment apprécié cette farce qu'il trouvait de mauvais goût. Il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir de la salle quand il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille.

« Flynn… » lui murmura sensuellement Yuri à l'oreille.

Il soupira face à cela, prenant sur lui pour faire face au brun et lui demander ce qu'il voulait cette fois-ci. Cependant, il ne put prononcer aucun mot car ses lèvres furent emprisonnées pour quelques secondes dans un baiser qui le laissa sans voix.

« Je t'aime Flynn. »

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, son cerveau ayant complètement surchauffé suite aux dernières actions de son homologue masculin. Il analysa tant bien que mal les derniers évènements ainsi que les couleurs écarlates qui trônaient à présent sur les joues de son meilleur ami.

« Attend… Tu veux dire que tu pensais VRAIMENT ce que tu as écris dans cette lettre ? » conclut le blond face à tout cela, constatant la gêne bien présente dans ce regard sombre habituellement moqueur et fier.

« Estelle m'a un peu aidé pour le contenu… mais je ne lui ai pas dit que la lettre t'était destinée. » avoua Yuri, détournant ses yeux tandis que son visage trahissait ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Un soupir finit par échapper au blond au bout de quelques instants.

« Yuri, regarde-moi. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce, attirant sur lui deux orbes gris au fond desquels brillait une lueur d'inquiétude qui se changea en surprise lorsqu'il posa sa main droite sur sa joue.

« Flynn ? Tu… » commença le brun avant que les lèvres de son homologue ne vinrent capturer les siennes dans un baiser auquel il s'empressa de répondre, ses deux mains venant s'agripper à la chemise de son meilleur ami.

Ils finirent par se séparer lorsqu'ils ressentirent le besoin de respirer, leurs regards venant ensuite se fixer dans celui de l'autre.

« J'en conclus que c'est réciproque. » fit Yuri avec un léger sourire, lâchant la chemise du blond pour venir nouer ses mains derrière la nuque de ce dernier. « Et sinon, tu serais d'accord pour sortir avec moi ce week-end ? »

« A une condition. » répondit Flynn, l'air sérieux.

« Laquelle ? » demanda son meilleur ami en haussant les sourcils.

« Promets-moi que tu porteras un pantalon. »

Le brun resta interdit quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, faisant fortement rougir le blond. Il eut d'ailleurs une idée lumineuse selon lui et, sans demander l'avis du concerné, entraîna celui qui était à présent son petit ami hors de la salle de classe en le tirant par le bras jusque devant la bibliothèque puis, une fois à destination, se permit de l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant les quelques filles qui passaient par là.

Quand il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille dans une étreinte possessive et quelques cris aigus, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire victorieux alors qu'il était pris dans un nouveau baiser.

* * *

NB : Ecrire ce texte m'a remis en mémoire la chanson « la lettre » de Renan Luce.

Auteur vs Persos :

Orieul : Mon dieu… T'as mis un temps fou à écrire la déclaration d'amour toi…

Kaleiya : Je préfère les faire à l'oral… Et puis quand je m'imaginais étant Yuri, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire en l'écrivant.

Orieul : Ca se comprend aisément.

Kaleiya : Ca m'aura fait un exercice au moins. Par contre, je ne veux plus écrire ce genre de lettre avant longtemps… Voire plus jamais…


End file.
